


Empty Words

by unsatisfiedschuyler



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Lots and lots of Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsatisfiedschuyler/pseuds/unsatisfiedschuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smiles and laughter can be easily conjured, though well wishes aren't so easily faked. Still, Angelica Schuyler has never been one to choke on her words.</p>
<p>Short drabble concerning the inner thoughts of Angelica during her fateful toast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Words

_**GIVE IT UP, FOR THE MAID OF HONOR, ANGELICA SCHUYLER—** _

_****_

              _A toast to the groom, to the bride_. Angelica’s champagne glass is raised, dark eyes landing upon the smiling newlyweds. Her sister is jovial, bright, all smiles and happiness as her beloved wraps his arm ‘round her slim waist. The male alongside her looks satisfied as well , ( _o’ , but she knows better_ ), and along with the cheers of those around her, the air bears a feel of gaiety. _So why isn’t she happy ?_  


              _From your sister, who is always by your side._ ( _O’ sister, if you knew the sacrifice I have made for you_. ) Two sisters, side by side from near birth, the elder far more _selfless_   than the younger knows. It could have been Eliza with raised champagne glass in hand, Angelica the blushing bride in white silk. But Angelica’s happiness had been set aside, pushed away along with the memories of the brief moments when Alexander had been _hers_. Not quite, for Angelica seemed to live in shades of almost; though for a few moments, dark eyes had been locked upon her, and Angelica had allowed herself to feel without that guilt that weighed heavy on her heart. _Angelica Schuyler had found her mind at work, and lost him all at her sister’s request._  


              _To your union, and the hope that you provide. ****_Hope— the word tastes bitter upon her tongue. It's hypocritical, a lie; for their union provides little spark of light for Angelica. It's dread that settles into her stomach, dark and thick and smothering out any chance of joy. It's then that she realizes Alexander was right, she will never be _satisfied_. Her grip loosens on her champagne glass, her lifeline in the situation, for fear that it might shatter in the same manner as her heart. 

              _May you always be satisfied_. The words are **irony** in its most _tragic form_. Two figures met on a dance floor, a kiss was placed upon a dainty hand, and a declaration was pronounced that he had never been satisfied. Three syllables, yet the word has an odd ache settling deep within Angelica’s heart. _Is he satisfied tonight ? Would he have been more satisfied were it she beneath the veil ?_ Questions are washed down with a sip of champagne; Angelica wasn’t meant to know the answer. She was meant to live within the what-ifs, within a bitter jumble of might have been’s.  


              Glass is lowered, lips tilting heavenward as the sound of merriment meets her ears. _( Everyone is overjoyed,_ everyone other than her _)_.Cool glass is gripped tightly, the familiar taste of champagne still bubbling on her tongue as Angelica’s eyes meet the couple. _Elizabeth is smiling_. _She’s happy_. If even for a brief moment, her anguish seems worth it. It’s worth it as her sister presses a warm kiss to her cheek, murmurs her love in her ear. Yet Alexander walks by, offering his new sister-in-law little more than his lingering _(_ dare she say longing _?_ _)_   gaze, and the vice grip on her heart returns. Intelligent eyes meet, and its then that she truly realizes:  


              **HE WILL NEVER BE SATISFIED.**  



End file.
